slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zderzak
Zderzak (ang. Rammstone) - śluzak typu Ziemia. Jest koloru beżowo-czerwonego. To dobry śluzak dla początkujących, gdyż jest to pospolity gatunek. Ma na głowie niebieskie, malutkie rogi. Występowanie Zderzak najczęściej występuje w niewielkich grotach skalnych, oraz kamieniołomach. Wygląd Zderzak jest koloru beżowo-czerwonego. Na głowie posiada turkusowo-niebieskie rogi i znaki przypominające trójkąty. Ma on duże kwadratowe zęby. Jego oczy są brązowe, a po transformacji brązowo-pomarańczowe. Zmienia też beżowy brzuch na jaśniejszy. Po bokach łap ma trzy wystające punkty. Mega Morf W protoformie ma czułki zmienione w sztywne rogi, oraz białe znamiona na ciele. Po transformacji ma na ciele dodatkowo kamienie, oraz białe znamiona przy głowie. Umiejętności *W protoformie jest bardzo silny, przez co może służyć jako żywy młotek. *'Rockhorn' - atakuje swoimi zagiętymi, twardymi rogami. *'Battlerupt' - uderza pięścią przeciwnika z tzw. haka. *'Hammerstone' - uderza swoimi kamiennymi pięściami z wielką siłą. *'Rockstorm' - macha rękoma, strzelając twardymi głazami, zdolnymi obalić nawet najlepiej opancerzonego wroga. *'Sandstorm' - uderza pięścią w ziemię i wzniecia mocną lawinę kamieni, niszcząc przy okazji podłoże. *'Slabhenge' - uderza w ziemię, kształtując skały z podłoża w kamienny mur obronny. *Celny strzał tym śluzakiem może wytrącić wrogiego śluzaka z równowagi lub zmienić jego tor lotu. Dzięki temu da się przerwać tornado śluzaka Tormato lub Tempesto. *Uderza w podłoże i powoduje trzęsienie ziemi. *Uderza pięścią w lodową kulę Zamrażacza, rozbijając ją precyzyjnie na wielkie i ostre sople lecące dalej w tę stronę co kula. *Potrafi pokonać pięścią dwa ghule (odcinek Upgrade). *Celnym uderzeniem pięściami potrafi uderzyć protoformę śluzaka z taka siłą, by był on w stanie transformować. *Łączy się z Tormato, Infurnusem lub Skałowcem.Fuzyjny Strzał Ciekawostki *Jest ulubionym śluzakiem Korda (obok Granatnika i Skałowca). *Skrót od pełnej angielskiej nazwy tego śluzaka to Ramer. *Kord nazwał go Pałkarz (ang. Bludgeon). *Zderzak Eli'a nie ma imienia. *Podczas lotu zostawia za sobą granatowe ślady. *Każdy w Gangu Shane'a ma po jednym Zderzaku. *Jednemu z wytrenowanych Zderzaków podczas pojedynku wypadł ząb. *Jego nazwa pochodzi od słów: ram (ang. taran) i stone (ang. kamień). *Niektóre Zderzaki mają mniejsze rogi i są słabsze. *Jego zghulowana wersja to Grimmstone. *Zderzak jest mniejszy od swojego ghula. *Po transformacji jego głowa ma zakręcone rogi. *W polskiej wersji językowej serialu występują aż trzy nazwy tego śluzaka: 1. Rammstone 2. Ramer (skrót od pełnej nazwy) 3. Zderzak (przetłumaczona nazwa). *Czasami po transformacji Zderzaki mają czerwony kolor skóry, a czasami karminowy (czerwono-różowy). *W "Nowy dzieciak, część pierwsza" Zderzak Eli'a uderzający Diablosa miał mniejsze rogi, a gdy śluzaki Shane'a wystrzeliwały się z pasa na wnyki, Zderzak miał znów normalne rogi. *Umie pokonać 3 śluzaki, taranując je rogami. *Występuje w grze "Bitwa o Slugterrę". *W odcinku "Technośluzaki" można było zobaczyć turkusowego Zderzaka. *Zderzak Will'a był bardzo dobrze wytrenowany, gdyż potrafił miotać skałami z rąk. *W odcinku Bandoleer of Brothers Zderzak Eli'a pomagał Wzdętośluzakowi podnosić ciężary na siłowni w plecaku. *W odcinku "Zabójcza rozrywka" jest widoczna protoforma Zderzaka w Mega Morfie (był obrócony tyłem). *W odcinku "Zabójcza rozrywka" Eli nazwał Zderzaka całą angielską nazwą. *W Slugisodes "Slugs & Downtime" pojawia się Zderzak w Mega Morfie, podczas gdy wszystkie inne śluzaki (nawet Burpy) są w zwykłej odmianie. *Prawdopodobnie Grimmston w Mega Morfie (niedawno zghulowany) widziany w Dark as Night jest nim ten sam Zderzak widziany w Mega Morfie w Zabujcza rozgrywka. Still Rammstone CP.jpg|Rammstone Mqdefault.jpg|Atakujący ramer. Rammstone Roaring.png|ramer 998621.jpg Atakujący Rammstone2.jpg|Ramer szykujący się do ataku Ramerimrozik.jpg|Ramer z Zamrażaczem Rammstone Charging.png 12f3c6794c97f9fcb6abcd68b0851df120765c9d.jpg|Pronto z ramerem 3.jpg śluzak zderzak.JPG|Ramer z małymi rogami po transformacj.JPG|Ramer po transformacji 4slugs.JPG ramstone.JPG|Ramer atack.JPG Ramm.JPG ram.png Ramer w sieci.JPG|Ramer w sieci Arachneta Twardziele.JPG|Tezrerling , flaringo i rammstone Ramer przed atakiem.JPG|Lecący ramer Ramer.JPG Rozmieszony Dżuls i Ramer.JPG|Rozśmieszony Ramer i Tazerling Rammstone.JPG|Ramer widok z boku Ramer atakujący Blakka.JPG|Blakk zaatakowany przez ramera RammstoneTran..JPG Ramer z glutem Żelka na twarzy.JPG|Ramer opluty przez Żelka Dawna armia Unika.JPG|Oszukani przez Unika Ramer i reszta Ramer przed uderzeniem w lodową kule.JPG|Ramer przed uderzeniem w lodową kulę ramer pobity przez mecha Quentin a.JPG|Ramer pobity przez mecha Quentina Ramer skrzyczany przez Blakka.JPG|Ramer skrzyczany przez Blakka Rammstone 'y walczą ze sobą.JPG|Ramer Willa (po lewej) & Ramer Blakka (po prawej) Arsenał Blakka pdoczas walki z Will 'em.JPG|Ramer w pasie Blakka Pronto po raz pierwszy.JPG|Pronto łapie śluzaki (Ramer za prawą ręką molenoida) Wściekły Ramer.JPG Grimmston i pokonany Ramer.JPG|Pokonany Ramer Stadko śluzaków.jpg|Ramery wśród stada śluzaków Blakk ściska Ramera.JPG|Blakk ściska Ramera Arachnet pobity przez Ramera.JPG|Ramer atakuje Arachneta Ramer vs Grimmstone.JPG Wyszczelony Ramer.JPG Ramer rozwala łańcuch.JPG|Ramer rozwala łańcuch Ramer pokonuje Tormato.JPG|Zderzak powala tormato Zadowolony Ramer.JPG Ramer miota kamieniami.JPG|Rammstone strzela głazami Ramer i pokonany Armashelt.JPG Ramer Korda po treningu.JPG|Nakręcony rammer Ramer w blasterze Korda Zane'a.JPG|Ramer w blasterze Pływający Ramer i Thresher.JPG|Ramer i Tresher w wodzie Berpy, Granatnik i reszta.JPG Ramer żuca Lariatem.JPG Rozłoszczony Ramer.JPG RamerTran..JPG Ramer i Zamrażacz.JPG|Ramer i Zamrażacz Ramer na okularach.JPG|Zderzak w bazie danych Ramer w natarciu.JPG Ramery.JPG Osłabieni strażnicy.JPG|Rammstone jako strażnik bramy Werbowanie śluzaków.png Śluzaki w głębokiej jaskini po trafieniu w bestie.JPG Grupka śluzaków.JPG Rammer.png|Blugdeon w Battle for Slugterra Śluzaki transformują sie.png Ramer pokonuje Tormato.png Eli i Śluzaki.png Eli i sluzaki.png Ramer korda i eli'a znokautowane oba.JPG|Znokautowane Ramery AquqBeek, Needlow, Polero, Flaringo i Rammstone.JPG|Osłabione śluzaki Pronto Arsenał Stalkera.JPG|W Arsenale Stalklera Flaringo rozpala ogień.JPG|Obrócony tyłem Ramer i Flaringo Infernus, Ramer, Flaringo.JPG Flakulinkus.JPG Uwięzieni przez kapitana Drake Berpy i reszta.JPG|Ramer i reszta zderzek rozpędzony.png ProsphoroProt..JPG|Phosphoro i Ramer Zasmucone śluzaki w klatce.JPG|W klatce 180px-Sonic heal.jpg|Rammstone uleczony przez Sonica Burpy i zderzak.png|Rammer i Infurnus Dwa zderzaki.png|Starcie rammerów zderzak rozwala lód.png|Ramer rozwalający lód Prehistoryczny Ramer.JPG|Prehistoryczny Ramer Troll, maczuga i Ramer.JPG|Ramer a przed nim troll Digger i inni.png|Infurnus , kryształek i Ramer Zamrażącz i Ramer.png|Zderzam i zamrażacz zderzak pod wodą.png|Rammstone Flopper z tyłu.JPG Tazerling, Ramer i Armashelt w prehistorii.JPG|Ramer w oddali Bąk Śmierdziela.JPG|Podduszany Ramer i Tazerling Ramer i Zamrażacz wycelowane w Shanai.JPG|W blasterze po prawej Bardziej widoczny prechistoryczy Armashelt.JPG|Prehistoryczny Ramer w oddali vbhdfhd.png|Pokonany Rammstone Blakka rammer nagrywany.png Śluzaki przed zghulowaniem.JPG Woda.JPG Ramer w sieci Arachneta.JPG Cala masa.JPG Dtyre.png Ramer Blakka.JPG|Zderzak Walka Ramerów.JPG Transformujący Ramer i Zamrażacz.JPG Ramer i Zamrażacz atakują.JPG Znokałtowani Ramer i Zamrażacz.JPG ramer trixie.png Śluzaki3.JPG Ramer transformuje.JPG Ramer2.JPG Ramer pokonuje Skałowce.JPG Ramer pokonuje Flaringo.JPG Ramery w natarciu.JPG Wystraszony Ramer.JPG transformujące ramery.png Ramer i Tormato w blasterze.JPG|W blasterze Dziwny Ramer.JPG Pokonany Ramer Pronto.JPG Porażony Ramer.JPG Ramer i Tormato w powietrzu.JPG|Rammstone i Tormato w powietrzu . Polero, Ramer i Armashelt.JPG Śluzaki przed transformacją.JPG Ramer i Tormato tworzą fuzję.JPG Ramer i Tormato transformują.JPG Atak Ramera i Tormato.JPG Tormato i Ramer łączą się.JPG|Rammstone i Tormato łączą się Ramer i Żelek.JPG Pałkarz.JPG Ramer i pokonany Thrasher.JPG Śluzaki Eli`a2.JPG Ramer z bliska.JPG Ramer atakuje Nachosa.JPG Ramer przelatuje przez Mistrza gier.JPG Spadający Ramer Pronto.JPG Ramer od boku.JPG Joules i Ramer.JPG Tworzona fuzja Infernusa i Ramera.JPG Zderzak Korda.JPG Zderzak Billy`ego.JPG Wystraszony Zderzak.JPG Zderzak.JPG Nachos vs Zderzak.JPG Zderzak po treningu.JPG Rozłoszczony Zderzak.JPG Zmęczony Zderzak.JPG Zderzak Eli.JPG Śluzak - Zderzak.JPG Pałkarz Korda.JPG Zderzak i Berpy.JPG Zderzak vs Grimmston.JPG Wystraszony Zderzak2.JPG Zawiedzione śluzaki Eli`a.JPG Różne śluzaki.JPG Wesołe śluzaki na kamieniu.JPG Zderzak, Armashelt i Infernus.JPG Błędy w kolorach.JPG|Turkusowo-biały Ramer po lewej gfadsf.PNG|wydłuzony zderzak Zderzak2.JPG Wkurzony Zderzak.JPG Zderzak3.JPG Zderzak transformuje.JPG Dziwny Zderzak.JPG Oszołomiony Zderzak.JPG Zderzak z gwiazdkami.JPG Zderzak Korda2.JPG zderzak crazy.png Uwięziony Zderzak.JPG Zdziwiony Zderzak.JPG|Zdziwiony Zderzak Zderzak leci.JPG Zderzak i Zamrażacz.JPG Zderzak rozwala tarczę.JPG Zderzak nad głową Korda.JPG Zderzak Stokera.JPG Osłabiony Zderzak.JPG Padnięty Zderzak.JPG Przestraszone śluzaki.JPG|Ramer w tłumie Znokałtowany Zderzak.JPG Zderzak atakuje Willa.JPG Zderzak Blakka.JPG Zderzak Blakka atakuje.JPG Zderzak taranuje Armashelta.JPG Miminky naśmiewa się ze śluzaków Eli`a.JPG Zbuntowane śluzaki.JPG Znokałtowany Pałkarz.JPG Rammshelt.png|Rammstone pokonujący armashelta Śluzaki Eli`a 2.JPG Zaskoczone śluzaki we wnykach.JPG Znokałtowane śluzaki.JPG 4 slugs.JPG Sliren.JPG Geogłaz i Sliren.JPG Fuzja Skałowca i Zderzaka.JPG Skałowiec i Zderzak tworzą fuzje.JPG Skałowiec i Zderzak po transformacji.JPG Slugterra zabawka.jpg Zderzak przed przemianą.JPG Pałkarz transformuje.JPG Burpy i Zderzak transformują.JPG Hydrallek vs Zderzak.JPG Zderzak się dziwi.JPG Zderzak Blakka2.JPG Zderzak atakuje Skrzelaka.JPG Zderzak Shanai.JPG Zderzak i blaster.JPG Zderzak transformuje2.JPG Trixie koło Zderzaka.JPG Ramer i Berpy po transformacji.JPG Zderzak3.JPG Zderzak atakuje duchy.JPG RAMMSTONE.png Zderzak atakuje2.JPG Zderzak atakuje Grimmstony.JPG Zderzak Johna.JPG Zderzak atakuje króla.JPG Zderzak-Pałkarz.JPG Pałkarz 2.JPG Zderzak Eli`a.JPG Zderzak Pronto po transformacji.JPG Zderzak Pronto.JPG Zderzak 3.JPG Zderzak od przodu.JPG Prehistoryczny Zderzak Prehistoryczny Zderzak to poprzednik Rammstone'a. Od swojego teraźniejszego odpowiednika różnił się kształtem rogów oraz tylko dwoma dolnymi zębami w protoformie, podczas gdy Ramer ma dwa górne. Po transformacji miał zakręcone rogi. Prehistoryczny Ramer.JPG|Transformacja Prehistoryczny Rammstone.JPG Ramer w prehistori.JPG Ramer przed Trolem.JPG|Prehistoryczny troll Bardziej widoczny prechistoryczy Armashelt.JPG|zabawa na skale Mega Morfa Zderzaka Mega Morfa Zderzaka jest silniejsza od normalnego Zderzaka. Może nawet pokonać aż cztery ghule. Wygląd W protoformie ma czułki zmienione w sztywne rogi, oraz białe znamiona na ciele.Po transformacji ma na ciele dodatkowo kamienie, oraz białe znamiona przy głowie. Umiejętności *Uderza pięścią z tak mocną siłą, by odbić na bok Tytanowy czołg. *Jest tak silny by rozwalić gigantyczne skaly. *Umie pokonać 4 ghule w odcinku light as day 8:9 Megamorf.png|Megamorf 2 śluzaki w Mega Morfie.JPG Hurek w Mega Morfie Prot..JPG Nowy Zderzak.JPG Mega Morfa Zderzaka.JPG Zderzak w Mega Morfie Tran..JPG Zderzak w Mega Morfie Prot..JPG Zaskoczony Zderzak.JPG Zderzak w Mega Morfie.JPG Zderz....JPG Zderzak transformuje2.JPG Trixie koło Zderzaka.JPG Rammstone2.JPG Pałkarz 3.JPG Pałkarz i Hurek.JPG Nowy śluzak po prawej.JPG Kategoria:Ziemia Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Śluzaki pospolite Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Kord Zane Kategoria:Pronto Kategoria:Gearhold Stalker Kategoria:Billy Kategoria:Ember Kategoria:Blite Kategoria:Sierżant Śluz Kategoria:John Bull Kategoria:Unik (przez kilka dni) Kategoria:Thaddius Blakk Kategoria:Trixie Kategoria:Klan Cieni Kategoria:Śluzaki pilnujące Bramy Kategoria:Król Śluz Kategoria:Śluzogała Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Śluzobieg Kategoria:Śluzaki Chuligangu Kategoria:Śluzaki Scrap Force Kategoria:Waylon Kategoria:Żołnierze Blakka Kategoria:Will Shane Kategoria:Fuzyjny Strzał Kategoria:Mała Kategoria:Mistrz Gier Kategoria:Shanai Kategoria:Jimo Shane Kategoria:Strzelcy Ochronni Kategoria:Viggo Dare Kategoria:Mega Morfy